Letters, Rings, and Chaos
by DealerofFate
Summary: It was a simple truth she needed to tell, and letters always seemed to be their thing. Now its his turn to do the noble and selfish thing and get her back before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

He was in the study reading when his brother came in carrying a bottle two glasses. He eyed his brother warily as he poured two glasses. Handing one to him and then placing the bottle on the table between them as he took a seat opposite. He set his book down and watched as his brother reached into his pocket and then placed a small white envelope table top. Elijah looked at the envelope and then back at his younger brother. Scrawled across the front was a very elegant E while the reverse was sealed in wax. Before he could enquire about the envelope Niklaus steadied himself.

"I heard from Caroline this morning." Elijah immediately raised an eyebrow, though he knew Niklaus and the young vampire were patching things up and working on their long-distance relationship. "Oh, and how is Miss Forbes?" Elijah was genuinely curious as he hadn't seen her a few years since he was in France for her last visit and Niklaus preferred to travel up to Mystic falls to visit her when also visiting Hope in school.

"She's good, and just wanted to inform me that I will be attending a wedding with her in four days." Klaus took a sip of his drink and stared at his brother.

Elijah look at his brother with a raised brow before taking a sip of his own drink. "Oh and to who's wedding will you be attending or rather disrupting?"

"It's apparently Elena Gilberts" Klaus took another sip of his drink as he avoided his brothers' eyes. "She plans on marrying Damon Salvatore in four days. This envelope was also dropped off earlier for you." Klaus watched as his brother closed his eyes and took a deep breath before finishing his glass and standing up. "Well I wish her a happy and long marriage then. If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." In a flash Elijah had left, leaving the envelope on the table.

Klaus immediately picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. "I told him. He took it about as well as I expected."

On the other end a certain blonde vampire spoke in hushed whispers so as to not let her best friend. "Do you know if he read the letter?"

"No, he looked at it and then left, it's still sitting here on the table."

"Dam it, well you're still coming up tomorrow right?"

"Yes, Luv I told you I would be there and be on my best behavior. I'm just about to pack a bag and head up." Klaus proceeded to walk to his room and pack a small bag to take with him.

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up as Klaus began to pack for his trip to Mystic Falls. The letter sat on the table unopened next to the bottle of bourbon.

Elijah had spent most of the day out and when he finally came back, he had found Niklaus had already left for Mystic Falls. He knew Rebekah was in New York while Kol and Davina were off galivanting somewhere while Freya and Keelin were most likely in their loft across the street. He walked back into his study and poured himself a glass of bourbon and saw the letter laying there. Taking a sip of his glass he contemplated reading it but he believed he knew exactly what it said and for some strange reason he couldn't bring himself to read it. So he sat in his chair for the evening sipping his bourbon replaying scenes from a relationship he has tried to forget.

Try as hard as he might, images of a smiling brunette danced through his mind and for the briefest moment he swears he could still hear her laugh; her voice calling him to come back to bed in the cabin they shared in the woods or smell her perfume form the night they danced for the first time as a couple. He remembered all those things but what probably drove him the craziest was that he could almost feel her arms wrapped around him the way they did when he held her at night after showing her how much he loved her.

Sadly though with every good memory came a mountain of bad. Such as her almost dying in his arms after one of his wayward sired tried to get revenge on him. Them screaming at each other about what's best for her safety. Lastly, it's the image of her standing there shocked as he tells hers how he doesn't love her anymore and it was nothing but a fleeting fancy to pass the time. He remembers her call bullshit and when he doubles down it broke her as the tears started to show. He remembers how her hands instantly went to her stomach as if she had been punched in the gut while she started to cry. He remembers her taking a deep breath to steady herself before turning around to leave before saying if it was how she felt then she would leave. And so she left, leaving everything she had in the house they shared, it wasn't much longer that he also left vowing to never return to the house he shared with her for those five years.

It would be those memories that emptied the bottle of bourbon followed by another and caused something to click. Something he never thought of and was an explosive catalyst that forced him to Freya's for a chat followed by a call to Kol and Davina to confirm. An event that suddenly lead to him on a plane bound for a place he once called home. All the while the once pristine letter that sat undisturbed on the table was torn open and its contents tucked in his breast pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

In a large mansion a long way from civilization a man sat staring at a fireplace as he nursed a glass of bourbon. He knew the weight of his actions and waited for the price to be collected. A medium sized brunette walked up and sat down on the arm of the chair and played with the man's hair as she spoke.

"You really think they'll realize it was you who did it?"

The man took a sip of his glass and just kept staring at the fire. "He knows that only one person could do it without channeling them directly."

He looked up at the brunette and smiled at her gorgeous green eyes as he took her free hand and kissed it. "Promise me you won't interfere?"

She looked down at him and nodded with a slight sadness in her eyes. "I promise"

The man smiled and kissed her hand a second time and smiled before turning his gaze back to the fire. She watched the fire as well while they sat in silence and waited for the fate to play its hand.

In a small Virginia town, a brunette prepared for a wedding to a man she believed to be in love with.

She sat there looking at beautiful white gown that hung from the back of her closet door and sighed a little, the weight of what was finally happening settling in on her. In just four days, she would be Elena Salvatore, Damon Salvatore's wife and companion for all eternity. Rebekah had explained that Vampire marriages often linked in mind body and soul.

Elena sighed as she turned from looking at the dress and then gazed out of the window looking out at the sky as her thoughts turned to a certain vampire in a suit. She wondered how he is doing, where he was and more importantly if he missed her. She heard through the grapevine, otherwise known as Rebekah and Caroline he spent time in New Orleans.

As her eyes continued to gaze out the window, she sub-consciously played with a simple silver ring on her left hand. It was a simple silver band with a heart shaped lapis lazuli, a simple inscription on the inside read "Always & Forever" in a language a handful read and even fewer could speak. Most had thought the ring was her engagement ring from Damon but for a select few, they knew exactly what it was and the significance of it.

Elena kept twirling the ring around her finger as her memory drifted off to five years ago, a house overlooking a gorgeous lake and the day she realized it all changed. She remembers a storm so powerful, she was sure it was going to tear the large house apart.

"Elijah, I don't like it." She clung to him as thunder echoed and lightning flashed outside. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him as he rubbed her back and reassured her all is ok. A few louder cracks and the lights flickered before finally going out. They set about lighting candles so they could see easier in the dark house. It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the fire place wrapped of each other's arms resting and waiting for the storm to die.

It had been a week since the attack of the Stricks and though Elena was healed and fin, Elijah still felt he had failed to protect her.

"We never talked about what happened."

She looked up at him as she laced their fingers together. "Do we need to, you rescued me, I lived, that's all that matters."

"I nearly lost you and I realize now how much danger you are actually in by staying with me."

She reached up and turned his head so he looked at her.

"There is no place I'd rather be then by your side."

Leaning up, her soft lips connected with his and though the kiss was soft at first, he quickly returned and intensified. Clothes were soon torn as they ravaged each other's bodies in the glow of the fire place, the storm outside not comparing the howls emanating from their throats. Every so often he would groan and howl as she screamed his name. Her nails digging into his skin and tearing it.

It was the morning light cast through the large windows that woke them from their slumber in each other's arms. A smile growing on her lips as she felt his fingers running up and down her spine and the rise and fall of his chest with each breathe. She didn't know then that it would be the last time they slept together, last time he would hold her or the last time she felt completely happy and safe.

Three weeks later shed almost lose her life to a vampire hunter trying to make a name for himself. A week after shed feel something off with herself that shed ask Bonnie to perform a simple spell. Three days after shed have the fight with Elijah about her safety that would cause her to leave and never look back.

It would be three years later she would somehow end up back with Damon, a year later engaged and somehow in that time she wrote a letter to a man she once believed to be her eternity.

Back in the presence she was suddenly brought out of her thoughts with the soft pitter patter of feet and knew she wasn't alone in her room anymore. A smile grew on her face as she turned around to see a five-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes smiling at her.

"Grayson Henrik Michaelson, are you hiding from your sister and uncle Jeremy?"

The boys smile grew bigger and nodded his head which caused Elena to shake her head and laugh.

She immediately went over and picked the boy up and kissed his cheek. "Come on, little warrior lets go find your sister."

Elena made her way through the house until she found Jeremy watching her daughter in the kitchen who sat smiling as she colored at the table. Setting her son down next to her, she kissed her daughters head and smiled. "What are you drawing Jenna?"

The girl who looked like a miniature version of Elena smiled up at her mother before going back to her picture. "It's us momma; you, me, Grayson and daddy" Elena quirked her head at Jennas comment, thinking she meant Damon.

"Oh honey, I told you; you don't need to call Damon daddy unless you feel comfortable with it. That goes for you as well Grayson."

She looked at her son who's expression suddenly became exactly like his fathers would when people threatened his family as he grumbled.

"Don't like Damon."

Elena was about to say something when Jenna said something instead. "No not Damon; Daddy, he'll be here soon. Right Grayson?"

Grayson soon smiled and nodded his head agreeing with his twin.

Elena finally looked at drawing her daughter was working on and saw how each person was represented and it was the one called daddy that caught her attention. Her daughter had been gifted when it came to art, something she could possibly attribute to her father and uncle. "Jenna Grace Mikaelson who told you daddy is coming?"

The little girl smiled as she continued to color. "Auntie Caroline, she said daddy would stop you from making a foolish mistake and that someone named Clause would make sure of it when she talked to Aunt Bonnie."

Elena's eyes suddenly went wide as she picked up her phone and dialed Caroline who picked up in one ring. "Caroline, please tell me you did not deliver a certain letter to he who shall not be named."

"Technically, I didn't deliver it, I just happen to give it to Klaus and told him to make sure he got it."

And with that sentence Elena suddenly felt the weight of the ring on her left hand grow ten times heavier.

In that exact moment a sleek black Maserati pulled up to a large imposing house and a very well-dressed man stepped out. The gentleman made his way to knock on the wooden door and was immediately greeted by a short brunette-haired woman he had not seen in what felt like a life time.

"Hello Elijah, you must have a lot of questions."


	3. Chapter 3

Maeve ó hAodha may not be as old as the Mikaelson's but she was close. She was turned by Rebekah sometime after the de Martels. She traveled with them for a century, becoming good friends with the whole family. It was an attack by Mikael himself that forced her to separate from them and find her own path. Elijah was truly stunned to see her, especially here of all places.

"Maeve, I didn't think I would find you here."

She smiled back at her old friend and chuckled.

"Oh Elijah, you should know that I am too stubborn to die. Now if you will follow me, he's been expecting you."

With that Maeve turned on her heel and proceeded back into the large mansion. Elijah quickly followed and as he walked he observed how the decor of the mansion seem to hold relics from empires and civilizations past. Priceless paintings and sculptures thought lost to time covered the walls and corners. Finally, Elijah was led into a dimly lit study where various swords and weapons were displayed on the walls. It was here the person he was looking for sat staring at a fire, sipping a glass of whiskey.

Before Elijah could speak he was greeted by the person. "Hello Elijah, it has been a very long time."

The man set his glass down and rose from his chair, the fire illuminating his outline for the briefest moment. As he rounded the chair and came face to face with Elijah a small smile appeared on his face. Elijah was suddenly transported back to the village when he was but a boy, when it was just him, his parents and Finn.

His father didn't often speak of his relatives back home but when he did, a fierce warrior named Azrael would be mentioned. Of course, his mother would hiss and warn him about mentioning that name. She would say he was death himself and brought ill omens. Elijah remembers it was before Henrik had died that he had first meet the man and even then, something seemed off about him.

Elijah was coming back from hunting with his brothers when he happened to see his father with his sword raised at a cloaked individual. As he crept closer he could see the man flick his wrist and the sword drop and his father soar through the air. His mother immediately dropped and began to beg to be spared. He immediately dropped the deer and ran to his parents defense with sword drawn before his father called for him to stop.

"Elijah STOP! Azrael please, we have done nothing to earn your wrath this day."

The cloaked man turned to look at Elijah. "Sheath your sword, I mean your family no harm. It was but a simple misunderstanding. I only come to check in on old friends."

The cloaked man turned back towards Mikael and Esther and motioned for them to sit at the table. It wasn't long before nerves had calmed and the rest of the family had joined in. He regaled them with tails of his travels and demonstrations of magic. It wasn't long before he soon departed, thought to never been seen again until now.

Elijah was brought out of his memory and immediately asked the question he needed answered.

"How are you here? Father and mother said it was impossible for you to even be a live when I last saw you."

Azrael chuckled and smiled as he walked past Elijah. "Oh, trust me that is a rather long story for another time but that is not why you came here."

In truth Elijah had come to this house in search of the witch he thought responsible for the current predicament. He knew of only three witches with enough power needed to cast a vampiric fertility spell without channeling the parents directly. Two of those witches happen to be his mother and aunt, both of whom are dead. The third was only whispered about and called the Dealer of Fate, a witch so powerful he could see the future and change it. He had sought this Dealer out and intended to get answers before he stormed the gates of Mystic Falls to take back the woman he loved.

"You're the Dealer? Why would you do this?"

"Because we all have our part to play in the story." It was that moment Azrael realized he said too much and took a deep breath.

"Now If you're going to Kill me do it but spare Maeve, she's done nothing wrong."

Elijah glares at Azrael and then glances over to Maeve who has been quiet the whole time. Within a blink of an eye Elijah shoves his hand into Azraels chest gripping his heart. Azrael smiles and coughs up a little blood and looks over at Maeve, a smile gracing his lips before uttering his last words. "I'll find you again in the next life my Celtic queen." Elijah ripped his hand out clutching Azraels heart and watched as the body fell to the ground and began to turn to dust.

Maeve watched the event unfold as tears ran down her cheek, keeping her promise to not interfere. She glanced over at Elijah who had an almost blank expression as if a fog was lifted from his mind. He glanced at her and then the pile of ash that was once Azrael. He took a step back and proceeded to glean the blood from his hand. Elijah turned fully to face Maeve before he proceeded to walk out of the mansion.

Elijah sat behind the wheel of his Maserati as he processed what happened, he hadnn't realized it then but a flood of memories rushed into his mind. All of them included Azrael as if he was with them the whole time but then some that seemed to be far older and with Elena. Before he had time to process what was going on rear passenger door opened and a luggage bag was placed on the seat. Maeve then climbed into the front passenger. He looked at her quizzically before she spoke. "He requested I join you on this adventure, besides I love crashing weddings."

Elijah smiled at his old friend and proceeded to drive off, unbeknownst to them a lone figure stood in the tree-line watching the car leave. Once the car was out of sight the figure entered the mansion and made their way to the study. He observed the pile of dust and proceeded to make a phone call.

"Tell him the Dealer is no longer a problem, it seems Elijah took care of him for us. I'll find the spell and head back."

Just as the man was about to hang up, his head was chopped off and the cell phone fell to the floor. The would-be killer picked up the phone and listened to the person on the other end call for Dimitri.

"Sorry but, Dimitri seems to have lost his head. Now tell your boss that the rules have changed."

The murderer hung up and tossed the phone in the fire. He retrieved the forgotten glass of whiskey and took a sip before staring up at a large family portrait. "After all, no one threatens my family. No one."


End file.
